videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Roy
Roy (ロイ Roy) is the main protagonist of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade and appears as a veteran in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Unlike in Melee, Roy is a semi-clone of Marth, although he retains the attributes that differentiate the two. Overall, this places Roy's archetype as a speedy fast-faller with polarized, linear movement. Roy's mobility is considerably faster than Marth's in regard to movement speed and air-to-ground transitioning, but his aerial fluidity is significantly limited, preventing him from easily using retreating aerials like Marth, and makes his aerial approaches committal. Tying in with his damage racking game are his throws, which launch at favorable angles for low-percent combos. Down and forward throws can chain into his neutral attack, dash attack, forward tilt, neutral aerial, Blazer and Double-Edge Dance. However, Roy is hindered by a slew of flaws. Although he is granted a powerful offense, making use of it is difficult in the first place despite his remarkable mobility, mainly due to several reasons. His very fast air speed is offset by his very slow air acceleration, making his aerial approach highly committal in general, much like Ryu's. In addition, while his inverse tipper is one of his greatest strengths, it also forces him to fight at close range to be utilized at its fullest: only his sweetspots cause enough shield stun to prevent punishment, and when coupled with his attacks having overall high ending lag (or in the case of his aerials, the inability to autocancel from a short hop), this results in him having to space attacks dangerously close against shields and negating the benefits of his disjointed sword. Finally, his range is below average for a swordsman, and when coupled with the Sword of Seal's low-utility sourspots, Roy's approach and spacing game is poor despite his good mobility, since his neutral aerial is his only quick, low-risk option to use in order close in and pressure the opponent. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Roy performs a reversed gripped upward slash which can be chained into itself, side tilt and a grab at low percents. * Side Tilt: Roy does a reverse gripped downward slash in front of him. * Up Tilt: Roy does a reverse gripped overhead arcing slash to attack opponents above him. * Down Tilt: Roy performs a kneeling thrust, identical to Marth and Lucina's down tilts. * Dash Attack: Roy performs an inward horizontal slash as he runs. * Side Smash: Roy rotates his body to perform a lunging, two-handed downward slash. * Up Smash - Flame Sword: Roy performs an upward thrust, which ignites the Sword of Seals' tip and concludes with a small explosion. * Down Smash: Roy does a kneeling outward slash in front of himself and then behind himself. * Neutral Aerial: Roy performs an inward slash followed by a spinning, outward slash. * Forward Aerial: Roy does a downward slash in front of himself. * Back Aerial: Roy rotates his body to perform an upward slash behind him. * Up Aerial: Roy performs a back-flipping, upward arcing slash. * Down Aerial: Roy does a two-handed, downward slash between his legs, similar to Ike's down aerial. * Grab: Roy reaches out with his free hand. * Pummel: Roy performs a knee strike on the opponent. A fairly fast pummel. * Forward Throw: Roy spins around and flings the opponent forward. * Back Throw: Roy tosses the opponent behind himself. * Up Throw: Roy heaves the opponent upward with his free hand. * Down Throw: Roy performs a one-armed body slam on the opponent. * Neutral Special - Flare Blade: Roy rears back and ignites the Sword of Seals' blade before performing a lunging, two-handed downward slash that generates an explosion. **'Custom 1 - Flare Wave:' Creates a powerful long-ranged attack. Deals no recoil damage. **'Custom 2 - Volcanic Blade:' A more powerful variation of the Flare Blade but deals higher recoil damage. * Side Special - Double-Edge Dance: 'Roy does a combination of sword swings, which can be influenced by directional inputs. **'Custom 1 - Swift Edge Dance: A faster variation of the Double-Edge Dance that moves extremely fast but has reduced damage and knockback. **'Custom 2 - Heavy Edge Dance:' A variation of the Double-Edge Dance that ends with a slow but powerful attack. * Up Special - Blazer: 'Roy performs a jumping reverse gripped slash, which ignites the Sword of Seals' blade. **'Custom 1 - Gale Jump: Leaps upward, cloaked in flames. Controls the same as Blazer, except it does no damage, but in return, it provides much better recovery. **'Custom 2 - Explosive Blazer:' A variation of Blazer that ends with an explosion. * Down Special - Counter: 'Roy parries and then counter-attacks against any incoming attacks with an outward slash that ignites the Sword of Seals' blade. **'Custom 1 - Easy Counter: Functions the same as a normal counter, except if successful, the counter-attack launches the opponent straight upward. **'Custom 2 - Volcanic Counter:' A variation of Counter where the counter-attack involves an explosion which launches the opponent away. * Final Smash - Critical Hit: Roy swings the Sword of Seals in a circular motion, which ignites its blade, before performing a two-handed, downward slash that generates a powerful explosion. Unlike Marth and Lucina's Critical Hit, Roy's is not a one-hit KO. The circular swing can hit up to four times from the front, though it can hit up to ten times if performed on the opponent behind Roy. Taunts * Up: Roy triumphantly holds the Sword of Seals overhead. * Side: Roy winds back before striking a pose while holding the Binding Blade in a reverse grip while saying "I won't lose!" (僕 は 負けない!, "I won't lose!") * Down: Roy Kneels and twirls the Binding Blade behind himself while yelling "Heee-ya!" Idle Poses * Roy pumps his fist while smiling. * Roy rubs the edge of the Sword of Seals' blade. Cheer * Roy's our boy! Roy's our boy! Roy's our boy! On-Screen Appearance * Roy warps onto the stage using warp magic while crouching, with the Sword of Seals stuck in the ground when he appears. He then pulls it out with a flourish before assuming his idle stance. Victory Poses * Roy swipes his sword once over his shoulder, then swipes it down and behind him while facing left, saying "Now... the true battle begins." (真の戦いは、これからだ, The true fight is after this.) before the camera dramatically zooms in on Roy's face, showing his eyes. * Roy spins the Binding Blade one and a half times and then sheaths it, saying "That was a fierce battle!" (苦しい戦いだった, It was a difficult fight.). * Roy flourishes his sword and poses with it by his side, saying "Failure is not an option!" (守るべきもののために、負けられない！, For those whom I must protect, I will not lose!) before the camera dramatically zooms in on Roy's face. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0l6BSZURKE (Victory - Fire Emblem) Losing Pose * Roy claps to the winner with the Sword of Seals sheathed on his back. Trophy Description Roy has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Roy Roy, the main character of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, returns for the first time since Melee! In The Binding Blade, Roy led the troops of Pherae into battle in his ailing father’s stead, and now he brings his speed and talent for short-range combat into this game. His sword, the Sword of Seals, is uniquely powerful at the base of the blade. * Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade (GBA, 2002) Roy (Alt.) Flare Blade creates an explosion in front of Roy that can be charged by holding down the button. Take care, though, because at the highest levels of charge, Roy himself will catch fire and take damage! His side special, Double-Edge Dance, changes for each strike after the first depending on whether you hold up or down while attacking. * Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade (GBA, 2002) Costumes * Blue costume * Red costume (Enemy Unit) * Green costume (Ally Unit) * Violet costume (Marcus) * Cyan costume (Eliwood) * Purple costume (Zephiel) * Pink costume (Cecilia) * Yellow (Bors) Trivia * W.I.P. Category:Fire Emblem games Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Playable characters